The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and cannot constitute prior art.
Mobile computer workstations providing mobile work platforms and storage capabilities are known in the art. Generally, in such mobile workstations, an adjustable height work surface and a storage space can be integrated with a computer, display and related components and peripherals on a wheeled chassis. While the above mobile computer workstations have proven satisfactory for their purposes, further improvements in such devices would be beneficial.